usrufandomcom-20200216-history
KRISS Vector
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image =VectorCrop.png |caption =A member of the Riot Control Corps carrying a Cyberian reproduction-variant Vector CRB. |origin =United States of America |type =Submachine gun |aka = |designer =*Renaud Kerbrat (action) *MagPul (housing) |designed =2006 |manufacturer =*KRISS USA, Inc. *Vash Firearms |produced =2009-20XX (KRISS USA) 2187-Present (Vash Firearms) |used_by =Cyberian Riot Police (VASH VCRB) |cost = |variants =*Gen I SMG (discontinued) *Gen II (discontinued) **SMG **CRB (carbine) **SBR (short-barreled rifle) **SDP (security detail pistol) * VASH CRB (repro-variant) |weight =7 lbs (3.2 kg) |barrel_length =406mm (16") VCRB |length =880mm (34.8") VCRB |width = |height = |diameter = |cartridge =9×19mm, 5.7×28mm, 10×25mm, .45ACP |muzzle_velocity =~276m/s (~906fps) .45ACP |muzzle_energy =~568 J .45ACP |action =Closed-bolt, Delayed blowback, Off-axis travel |fire_modes =Semi-auto, 2-round burst, Full-auto |fire_rate =1200RPM |max_velocity = |warhead = |fuze = |engine = |wingspan = |effective_range =45m (50yd) |max_range =~450m (~500yd) |feed_system = |flight_ceiling = |guidance = |launch_platform =}} The Vector series is a family of pistol-grade weapons best known for their extreme rate of fire yet almost negligible recoil and muzzle climb. History The first Vector prototype was created by Transformational Defense Industries (TDI), later renamed to KRISS USA. This prototype had a fire rate of 1500RPM, rather than the 1200RPM that all later variants hold. It utilized a special off-axis travel mechanism where rearward motion of the bolt was dumped into an inertia block that slid downwards instead of backwards. This was dubbed the "Super V" action. It served to counteract nearly all muzzle climb and sent very little recoil impulse into the shooter's shoulder. The action of the Vector is said to feel much more like an "up-down" balanced motion rather than the traditional "back and up" unbalanced recoil pattern most other guns had. KRISS USA marketed several variants of the Vector in the United States of America. These fell into two generational categories. The Gen I category was chambered in .45ACP and was marketed only to military and law enforcement departments for the most part. It had a 140mm (5.5") barrel, a cutout in the upper receiver just above the barrel for inserting a small flashlight, and was capable of select-fire between semi-auto, 2-round burst and full-auto. A semi-auto-only version of it was designated the Vector SBR (short-barreled rifle), and was sold to civilians. Due to some states' laws at the time of the states' union, SBRs were banned in certain states. This prompted another variant to be made by KRISS, called the Vector CRB (carbine). The CRB had a permanently extended barrel of 406mm (16") in total barrel length. This barrel was encased in a cylindrical shroud that very much resembled a suppressor, when in fact it was not. Yet another variant was made under the name Vector SDP ("special duty pistol" or "security detail pistol"). The SDP featured the absence of a stock, replaced by a blunt end cap. The Gen II Vectors held onto all the same variants as the previous generation, however it had changes to the upper and lower recievers and fire control group. Namely the hole for the flashlight was gone, and the stock was made into a collapsible M4 style, while still retaining its folding capability. The trigger was also updated to a pivoting style rather than a sliding style, and the selector throw was lessened from 90 degrees to 45 degrees. The most obvious change (only on the CRB) was the switch from a cylindrical barrel shroud to a boxy rectangular one. At some point in the 21st century, the KRISS USA company disappeared along with many others along with the corporate overthrow of the United States government. The specific design details of the Vector series were lost, though they happened to be documented well enough on the global web through video files, especially disassembly videos. Around the year of 2186, Cyberian R&D director Riku Tavash managed to successfully bring back the once-lost Super V mechanism and subsequently the Vector itself. He named it the VASH VCRB, which is the shortened form of "Vash Firearms Vector Carbine". This "reproduction-variant" as Tavash called it, took the Vector Gen II design and built upon it a bit more. It features the same large shroud-like structure around the barrel, however this varient was actually integrally suppressed using a ported barrel and the same shroud but with inner baffles. It also came stock with an accessory rail system that floated around the first several inches of the suppressor. The VASH VCRB quickly began to replace the existing SMGs that the Riot Control Corps had, and to this day is most often seen on RC personnel. Category:Weapons